Innocent eyes of Death
by darkyamilover
Summary: Yugi feels that his life is cursed, and suffers from pain everyday, all he wants is for someone to protect him. But, even if he does find true love, does fate have a different plan? YxY.
1. An innocent Prayer

Darkyamilover:( D.Y.L)  
  
D.Y.L: Hi! I feel like starting a new story, well yaoi actually , I never wrote a yaoi fic before, so forgive me if this sucks, this'll probably one shot, depending on the reviews, if u want another chappie I'll make one, but only If I recieve atlest 5 reviews confirming it, anyways enjoy!  
  
I dont own yugioh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I lay on my bed,shivering from the blood stained sheets, once beautiful and white, now marked by the torture of a tormentor.My life is cursed with evil, the signature of the devil is written alover my fathers face, why does he have to release his angered, and sexual urges on me? Why cant he just leave me forever! At the age of 8, my mother died of lung cancer, I then moved in with my grandpa, so I could leave my father to his recovery, but then at the age of 10, my grandpa was killed , I never knew how he died, all I know is that he's gone. Now I'm 15, my birthday is in 10 days, April 25, that was the day I was brought in to this world, that was the start of my curse. I wince in pain as I sit up and gaze out the window, the only window to my freedom. The frightening night sky is as dark as the very scars on my face. The the beautiful shining stars are as bright as the sun, only dimmer because the sun has more strength, my father is the sun, and I'm the star,only noticed at night. I open the window and let   
  
the cool breeze heal my wounds, my father had his fill with me, now he's out to find some whore, I smile at that, atleast he wont be back until late tomorrow evening. I look at my torso filled with crimson blood, as dark as the forest, just like my mind, my mind is a dark forest, and jungle, full of questions, and guilt of issues of were I dont know why I feel guilt of. I turn to the wall, I had a picture of mom and I there, last week father tore it to shreds, I still have the remains, I hid them in a small box in my closet. My mother used to be an archaeologist, and 3 days right before she died, she gave my a beautiful box made of pure gold, my mother told me to solve it and your wishes would come true, she said that an ancient spirit will guide me through out my life. I didnt eactly know what she meant, but I yearn to solve the puzzle in the box. As tears slid down my cheeks, I remembered the fact that my father stashed it somewere, I've always looked for it, but I never found it.I was surprised rhat I had tears left to cry. I pray to god every night, " Please all I want is a friend, someone who I can love and trust, thats all I want" 


	2. Unwanted Memories of a child

D.Y.L: HI, thanks for the reiews, well, here is the next chappie, enjoy  
  
disclamor: I dont own it  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
---------------  
  
If there really was a meaning to life, I missed it, because I certainly cant see it.I touch my tear stained face, I could feel the rough hard bits of blood left on my cheeks, I sigh, it doesent really matter anymore, nobody will ever love me, nobody cares! Why must god put so much depression on one person! First my mother dies! then my grandpa! then the dark side of my father is born and now... I'm dieing. I walk over to my mirror, and stare at my poor reflection, pale white skin, dark ebony scars, golden streaks and crimson spikes, dented with the signature of evil. I look down at my wrist, I laugh, I've tried several times to end my life with the amateur atempts of a knife on skin. I was a fool to think that I was brave enough to do that. I go back to my bed, and look at the clock, it's 1:30 am, I should get some sleep, I have to wake up in 5 hrs, why I still even care to go to school, I dont know. As I close my eyes, I wish I hadn't...  
  
( * FLASH BACK * )  
  
" Please father no! dont do it"  
  
" shutup you piece of worthless shit" his father screamed out as he kicked Yugi hard in the stomach.  
  
" It's all your fault that your mother died! she died because she hated you!  
  
Yugi cluched his sides as his father slashed his arms with a dagger.   
  
"Please father...." whispered Yugi" it's not true"  
  
( * ANOTHER FLASH BACK * )  
  
" Please David! dont hurt the child" cried out Yugi's mother to his father. ( I dont know there names so the Dad is David and the mom is Serena K? good!)  
  
" Why are you on his side? he burned my hand while spilling the coffee!" David groweled.  
  
" Please, he's just a child" David turned to Yugi and smaked him across the face. ( IT WASNT TOO HARD!)  
  
You might be only 2 years old, but you are still no use to me !  
  
( * Last Flash back * )  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
  
  
Why must he go too! why is my life so hard! I cry as I think about the memories I had with my grandpa. First my mother now my grandpa!   
  
Tears were threatening to form a whole in my eyes, a whole ocean of sorrow flew out of me as the door opened and my father stood in front of me. I held a beautiful object in my arms,  
  
it was a golden box with the symbol of RA on it, I clutched it as my father gave me a hard bone breaking blow...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I wake up with a startel, and now I wish I hadnt closed my eyes, tears were forming and everything was blurry. I could still feel the harsh voice of my father, my mother failing to protect me, yes my father hated me from the day I was born, having my mother dead was just another reason to hurt me and make me feel guilt. I pull up the right legging on my Pajama's , even though it was very faint I could still see some of the bruises on my legs,and arms. I look at the clock 6:20 am, I should get up now. I always get up a little earlier than usual because I have to use makeup to conceal the bruises I recieve from my father,bullies at school, and, my own emotional distress.  
  
I still remember the day of my grandpa's funeral,that was the day my father took the beautiful golden box away from me. I yearn so much to hold it again, to hold it to my heart. I wish I could find it, I wish grandpa was here, he would know were father could have hidden it. I also wish my mother was here,I cant even remember how she looked like. All I could remember is her sparkling lavernder eyes, and her long beautiful red, gold, and black hair. I entirely took after my mother.  
  
I walk over to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and gell my hair, I walk back to my room and put on the usual Domino high boys uniform. There is a girl in my school, that I kind of had a crush on. Her name was Tea Gardner, but I never told her my feelings, I never even said hi to her, I was very scared. Maybe I could have been with her If I had told her my feelings, but she fell in love with Seto Kaiba, I cant say he's not handsome, but well, sometimes I think I'm too much of a coward.  
  
I look at the time again, it's 6:40, school starts in 20 minutes, I better get going, I quickly apply some powder on my face and leave with my gigantic heavy book bag on my back.  
  
* FIRST PERIOD SOCIAL STUDIES *  
  
As I open my book bag and take out my books, I look around and feel very lonely, Tea was sitting on Seto's lap,  
  
Joey wheeler was hovering over that dice guy, Bakura was making out on the floor with Ryou, and Marik was flirting with Malik sitting on the teachers desk.  
  
I sigh, why cant I have someone speacial like that? I dont care what gender, I just want somebody to guard me , and love me. I dont care, even if he or she is just a friend, I want somebody to talk to,I want to be alive again.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
D.Y.L: Sorry if this is like really short, dont worry, I'll make more chappies!! 


	3. Fallen

D.Y.L : I know I haven't updated for a while, oh well, I had work to do, lol  
  
Yami: NO u didint  
  
D.Y.L: Hehehehehe, um, Yami did not say anything, um, well, jus, on with the new chappie.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Everyone is so happy, and I keep sulking over the fact that I am not loved, not held close. People probably feel disgust toward me, coming in bruised, limping. My heart is empty. No one cares, no one is my friend. I mean, people groan when they have to work with me on projects. Am I that cursed? Am I that disfigured? I can hear the rain outside trickling down the window, hitting with a blow, I wonder if the glass ever feels hurt, if it must protect us, why should have to sacrifice for us?  
  
I hope no on here can read my thoughts, they might think I'm crazy. I smile, at least, that may be a reason why they don't like me. Why they are disgusted by me. I'm breaking down inside, but I must keep smiling. But then again, why should I have to hide myself from these people? My life is not there business, so it wouldn't matter if they saw my real side. A small, figure in the dark, not wanting to admit himself to anyone. Hmmm, I wonder what the ringing is, so distant, as if out of my mind. Yes, now I know, it's the bell. I pack up my books, and was the last to leave. But, I didnt go to my next class, I went on my journey home.  
  
No one noticed, no one ever does. I slipped out, feeling the sting on my cheeks from the wind, icy cold, my pale face even more paler. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Rain drops were trickling down my face. Soon my legs grew tired, I couldn't take it anymore, all the pain felt more than usual. Tears were springing in my eyes. I thought of my grandpa, my mother, my father. And my heart yearned to find the puzzle. The last thought felt hopeless, there was no peace in life. Soon, my eyes started to droop, the cool rain slipped around my neck and down my shirt. I shivered and fell to the ground, my knees stung as they hit the gravel, my hands sliced as they hit glass. My head dizzy with pain, and frustration fell to the ground, I lay there motionless. My voice cracked. This is where it ends, probably god will let me rest in peace. As I slipped away from my world, I heard " Soon my angel soon"  
  
D.Y.L: YAAAAAAAAY! I finished, the chappie plzzzzzzzz review!  
  
Yami: Ya review! 


	4. Heart of Rose

D.Y.L: Hi! And I am BAAAAAK! Thanks for the reviews! And I'll try to update more frequently,  
  
anyways, Yami do the disclamor.  
  
Yami: She don't own it.  
  
(This is a dream)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Brilliant smells filled my body as I walked down the beautiful gold hall. Smells of peace, love, and closeness. In front of me, appeared a single rose . I picked it off from the floor and brought it to my heart. Immediately I felt a warmth, something I couldn't explain. As I walked on, the beautiful walls turned into a dark vast emptiness, the smell of love vanished, and a feeling of betrayal replaced it. As if there was love, but so dented, so scarred as if the one who inhabits it is as cold as ice. I still had the rose in my hand. Now my heart trembling with fear.   
  
As I peered closer into the darkness, I saw a figure. I closely examined the figure, it was a boy, looked a bit older, same hair, but dark eyes, almost crimson. He wore a gold tunic, and was adorned with many jewels. Soon the dark emptiness was restored with light. My breath was caught in my chest as I saw the beautiful boy that stood in front of me. He had crimson eyes tinted with a lavender, long magenta, and ebony hair, with beautiful gold locks. A perfect face, small pink lips. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I stared at his body. I didn't notice that my fingers were too close to a thorn on the rose. I yelped and gasped when I pricked my finger. Looking down I saw blood gushing out. Turning back to this mysterious stranger, I saw him walking towards me. He took out a white handkerchief and took my hands into his. I gasped at the touch, he looked even more beautiful up close. He slowly wrapped the handkerchief around my fingers. What surprised me the most is that he took me into his arms next. I was filled with a warm feeling, I couldn't understand. Soon he pulled away. Gently he took the rose in my hand, and kissed the tip, then sending shivers down my spine slowly trailed it down my face.  
  
D.Y.L: awwwww, that was nice....... right? Hello?  
  
Yami: Huh? Oh yeah, nice  
  
D.Y.L: I know it's really short but forgive me, sorry! And please review! 


	5. So close, yet not there

D.Y.L: Hi! Thankies for the reviews! WooHoo! Anyways, Here's a big hug for all my reviewers!  
  
Big hug :)  
  
Yami: Hi  
  
D.Y.L: Can u do the discalmor please Yami?  
  
Yami: Ok, she don't own it thank god  
  
D.Y.L: I heard that.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
( After dream)  
  
Slowly my eyes open, my head throbbed with pain. What was that all about?  
  
I couldn't explain it. The rain had stopped, I looked around and noticed that I was about three blocks away from home. Slowly, but painfully getting to my feet, I tried very hard to walk. But a throbbing pain in my chest prevented me from further damage to my body. Shivering a bit, I noticed my clothes were soaking wet, my hair was pressed against me. But my cheeks were warm, and flushed. Thinking about the dream, actually made me smile. Gaining more stamina form the thought, I walked slowly home. I ignored the pain in my knees, I must have scabbed them when I fell, looking down at my hands, I found that bits of skin was missing, probably from the glass on the ground. Who was the mysterious boy? Why am I so attracted to him, and why am I thinking about this? It was just a dream. Shaking my head increasing the pain, my thoughts vanished. My back hurt from all the books I had to carry home. As I drew close to the house, my heart started to speed. My fathers car was in the driveway, but why is he here now? He never comes home before nine at night! No! I cant go in there, my chest hurts badly, if I receive another blow, I might die... thinking about that, it wont be much of a difference. But something inside me pleaded me to not give up. I tread cautiously to the front door, peeked inside. No sign of him anywhere. Slowly walking inside the house, I heard muffled moans, and wails from my fathers room. I guessed, he had a "guest" over.  
  
Not thinking much of it, I walked up the stairs to my room. But on the last step, I felt something loose , I closely inspected the top of the stair and noticed it had a opening , slowly looking in. I couldn't believe my eyes. I found the puzzle! The millennium Puzzle . It was here all this time! Wanting to leap for joy, I tried but felt too much pain. I quickly ran to my room, and placed the box on my desk. I walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, getting rid of my clothes, I slowly stepped in. The warm water felt so nice and comforting on my body. The warm fling rushing over me. Soon my eyes drooped, and again I slipped away.   
  
Dream  
  
_Yugi's POV  
  
I felt my breath quicken as I felt the rose slip over my lips.   
  
" who are you?" I asked, not receiving an answer, I asked again, but silenced when he place his fingers on my lips. A gesture of trying to calm me down. I was so confused. Looking up into his eyes, I saw everything, love, hatred, lust, kindness, betrayal, sympathy, everything. Soon he guided me to a different room, this room was filled with a bright light, so bright as if it could blind one.   
  
Possibly seeing my discomfort, the stranger pulled me closer to him, and again my pains were gone.   
  
He looked down at me, and caressed my cheek, bringing his fingers to my lips. Passing over, he moved his face towards mine . Lips just centimeters apart, my heart raced, what was going on! I felt awkward, but it felt right, as if it was meant to be. He slowly pushed away my golden locks. I could feel his breath on my face, it felt so soothing, I brought my hand up to his face. The beautiful stranger brought himself more closer, just millimeters apart...  
  
Back to real world! Sry, cant have them kiss yet, lol_  
  
Yugi;s POV  
  
Oh my god! What did that mean? He was going to kiss me! And I wanted it, why does he feel so close to me, why do I feel as if I knew him before? So many questions, but I felt happy, and content.   
  
Stepping out of the shower, I dried off, and slipped into my pj's. Noticing that my cuts burned, I applied some medicine on them. Walking back into my room, not feeling much pain, I still heard moans from my father's room. Stepping into mine, I sat down at my desk, and gazed at the millennium puzzle, so beautiful, royal, dark, mysterious, so intriguing, I placed my hand on the box, and felt a tingling sensation in my hand. It felt so numb, so painless, so...pretty. I fell into a dazed state, staring out into nothing. Snapping back into the world, the sensation stopped and I stare amazed at the glowing box of dreams.   
  
D.Y.L: Sorry, I didnt let them kiss lol  
  
Yami: lol  
  
D.Y.L: Review plzzzzzzz! 


	6. An innocense lost, but soon renewed

D.Y.L: Hi, thanks for the reviews! I give u all candy and big mountain of chocolates!  
  
Lol, but u can get high on them, so be careful!  
  
Yami: WEEEEEEE! WaHOOO!  
  
D.Y.L: uh yeah, so on with the story  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Slowly piece by piece, I started to put together the puzzle, the gold felt so cold, yet warm, to my hand. Loving, but evil. Putting together the puzzle, wasn't very hard, my grandfather told me to make a wish on the last puzzle piece, and it will come true. Only having a few pieces to go, I heard a loud crash, and cringed at the sight of my father at my doorway.  
  
" Yugi! That whore did nothin for me, I didnt get anywhere, that whore! I guess, I gotta release it on you!"   
  
Oh No! I thought, please no! I don't want it.  
  
" NO father! Please don't!" But he didn't care, my father tore my clothes apart, leaving me completely naked. I choked out as he slammed his length in me. Screaming out in pain, and agony.   
  
It hurt so badly, my father kept thrusting in me. Feeling my body go limp.  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!" My father screamed at me. Pulling of me, I felt a peace. But it soon ended...  
  
" NO! Please!" I started to squirm away as he whipped me with his belt.  
  
" So, your trying to run away !" My screams soon subsided, and a daze is what I was. Looking up, gasping for air, I saw a pocket knife in my fathers hand. Soon I felt a stinging pain, that I knew for too long, way too long, across my chest, I can see a sliced region. Bleeding I was, bleeding, burning, death written on my soul. Feeling slashes on m arms, all red, red, red, too red. What a frightful color.   
  
" You good for nothing bastard, I better see you asleep by the time I get home!" With that,, he stormed off.  
  
Slowly dragging myself to the mirror, and staring at myself. Crimson masked my appearance, blood blocked out my wails. My father tried to end my life. Yes, the pain was real, and yes the pain was much. My eyes becoming very tired. Must be from the loss of blood. Taking the last pieces of my puzzle, holding it close to my heart, I fell into a dream.  
  
_Dream!  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
So close, those luscious lips, wanting to claim them. But he pulled away. Bringing me close into an embrace. Reality flowing back to me, I fell to my knees. Noticing all the damage my father had done to me. The boy gently picked me up and carried me to the bed. Never taking my eyes off his beautiful face. My breath was lost. I couldn't breath. Placing me on the white sheet, all the warm linen. My blood rapidly changing the color of white. Whispering my apology, he took my hands in his, and wrapped a white cloth around them. Then taking a bowl of water, dripping a cloth in cool water. Placing it on my forehead. My worries seem to fade at his touch, His fingers trailing over my eyes, urging me to close them. Closing my eyes, I shivered as the cool water dripped down my face. Feeling him massaging my back and shoulders, put me at ease, moaning lightly I soon fell into a deep trance. Soon I felt his breath on my neck. Opening my eyes, meeting dark crimson orbs, I almost chocked at how beautiful he was. I wanted him to kiss me. Bringing himself closer, he brushed his lips against mine. But then faded away. Instead of light, a darkness formed around me, instead of him, I saw red. Oh No! Where was he? Getting to my feet. I noticed I was lost in a large dense forest. Roar What was that? Looking around, I saw a familiar figure, it was my father, walking toward me with a whip, I saw my whole life flash. But soon, I was in my savior's arms. Looking up, I didn't know where he came from. But I wasn't going to complain. He picked me up, and brought me back to the beautiful room, I once laid in.   
  
Before placing me down, he kissed my cheek. Blood rushed to my face. I was flushed. He then set me down, and pulled me into a warm embrace.  
  
End of Dream!  
_  
D.Y.L: Hoped u liked it , I hope it's longer than the other times.   
  
Yami: Review! 


	7. Escape

D.Y.L: Hi sorry I havent been updating, anyways here is the next chappie!  
Yami: she don't own it and enjoy!  
  
After dream  
  
Yugi's  
  
Opening my eyes, I noticed how beautiful the night sky was, looking out the window, reminded me of him. The one who healed me. Looking down, I noticed I was in no pain, all my cuts and bruises were healed! I couldn't believe it! Thinking back at the dream, I flushed, noticing I was blushing, I quickly shook my head. No, I cant be thinking of this. It was just a dream. But it felt so real. Touching my cheek I still felt his lips. Shivering a bit. I noticed the final pieces of the puzzle were in my lap. Picking myself up and walking to my desk. I noticed the puzzle was glowing a deep red. First such a despised color, now I adore it. Color of love, color of death, color of his eyes.  
I took the beautiful object in my hands and held it close. Sitting down, I started to finish my work, only one piece left... Mother said to make a wish and it will come true. My heart ached thinking of my mother. Hearing a honk outside, I noticed that my father was puling into the drive way.  
No! I cant stay here! I must get away! Who knows what he would do to me!. Quickly I took my house keys, some money I had left, and stashed them away in a bag, along with the puzzle. Running to the back door, I slipped out. Hearing the front door open, I closed the back door and locked it. The fence around my house was small, with little effort I climbed out. Turning around with tears in my eyes. I was leaving so much behind, so many memories, so many harsh words... Turning back I ran and ran until I felt cool raindrops on my forehead. Looking around I noticed I was right next to Domino terminal. Slowly trudging to the station, I bought a ticket. Finding a seat was easy, not many people were aboard. Choosing the farthest seat away from the others. I embraced myself feeling my tears trickling down my cheeks. The spot where he had kissed me was burning. I shivered from the cool raindrops, I hadn't brought any clothing , only what I had on had to do. I dint know where I was going, I just knew that I had o get away from my life. I had to run. I would have to get a job, maybe stay at a run down hotel for a couple of months. Then see if I can afford an apartment. Yes, I smiled, I might be alone but I wont die in the hands of my father...  
  
Noticing the looks I was receiving , I quickly dried my eyes looked up and glared at them. Soon they looked away. Many were in warm clothing, fancy clothing, some casual. But I was in something you would where on a hot summer night. A couple of hours have past. Probably 2 in the morning by now... Feeling that I have stayed in for long enough, I got off at the next stop. Looking around, the few people that were there, had raincoats on. Guess it must be raining. I knew that a one star hotel was about a couple of blocks away. And they charge about 15 bucks for every 2 months. Service isn't that good. Bugs every where. Oh well. Walking out of the station, I cringed at how hard the wind was blowing, taking slow steps, I approached the Hotel. The place was called "Depressare" I think it meant "Depression" in Latin. Paying the 45 dollars for the 6 months I was staying. Sadly walking up the stairs to my room. My back hurt. My eyes were about to tear out. I couldn't believe I just ran away from home, if you would call it that. Stepping into the room, I sat on the bed observing, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The carpet was cleaned, no more than five bugs were in sight. Laying back on my bed, I calculated how much money I had left. I had 300, spent 2.50 on the ticket and 45 on the hotel , I had a little more that 250 dollars left. For some reason, I felt as if I left something behind. Something valuable... Receiving an uneasy thought, I reached for my bag, and dumped everything out, Oh no, I left the last puzzle piece at my desk...  
  
D.Y.L: Hope wasnt too boring, anyways review Yami: that was my line!  
D,Y.L: Oh well! 


	8. Just one more piece

D.Y.L: omg! I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG!!!!!!!!!!! TIME!

I AM SOOO SRY, JUST SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! SO MUCH ! AHHHHH!

Yami: ..... right

D.Y.L: It's true!

Yami:......right

D.Y.L: oh god, just do the disclamor

Yami:.........right gets slapped owies gets slapped again Fine! She don't own it!

D.Y.L: on with the story!

Yugi's POV

"Oh no!, this cant be! the piece of the puzzle! I cant go back there!"

How could I have been so stupid! How could I! Tears rolled down my cheeks as my chest ached, I have to get it back! But how! There is no possible way! No! This could have been my chance for peace and love, but I blew it. I am worthless! I should have solved it before! Hot tears kept falling, kept burning me, kept scaring me. From the distance I heard a faint cry, a cry for help, the voice shot pain through my veins I fell into a trance.

_Dream ( during trance state)_

_Yugi's POV_

_Surrounding me was darkness and millions of doors, millions of different paths to take, millions of different surprises. I didn't know what to do, hearing a soft cry I chose the door with a crimson handle, I was afraid, the handle was glowing and the cry grew with more agony, it was calling a name. I touched the handle but it burned, it was on fire! My hand felt like it was hot lava, I cringed in pain and bit my tongue drawing blood. I knew I had to go through, taking a hard glance at the handle, I swiftly pulled it and opened the door, for the brief moment I was on fire, my hand burned, blood was dripping, my face was twisted in pain. For that brief moment I felt that it was over for me, yet, I pulled further, looking ahead, I saw a blinding light, the cry grew stronger but my surroundings changed. Now, it was dangerously cold, freezing, my breath came out in puffs, and my hand swelled, the piece of skin which was burnt, was falling off. The skin fell and a sharp blow of air hit me, knocking me to the ground. The ice on the ground pierced through my flesh, yet I didn't make a sound, the pain subsided, and I felt nothing, heard nothing but a voice, it sounded familiar, it called a name, it called..... Yugi, snapping back to reality, I used all my strength to lift myself of the ground. I ran, ran as fast I can, up ahead was a dark crimson room, and I saw a figure, it was the boy from my other dreams! He was in a cage, and he was crying out my name, how did he know my name? What was his? Why was he in a cage? I couldn't find any answers. Reaching the cage, I looked at his state, his tunic was ripped, blood was imprinted on it, his face was bathed in scars, yet... he looked beautiful nonetheless. _

" _My god! what happened to you?" I asked but he didn't respond, just gazed at me with tears in his eyes, it almost caused me to melt, and break down._

" _Please, what can I do?" He just stared at me and pointed to a golden plated box, I walked over and saw through the glass, in the box was the last piece of the puzzle. Taking the box in my hands, I threw it on the floor, yet to no avail the box did not budge. I tried again and again, but the box did not even have a scratch. Staring at the box, I noticed a writing on it, it read:_

" _No need to fight, the opposite will be the key" I didn't understand, but then it hit me, I need to be gentle! Slowly I found a latch on the box, I easily opened it. " No need to fight, the opposite will be the key" wow, I took the piece into my hands and it was ice cold. I walked over to the cage, and saw hope in his eyes, he pointed to a lock on the front of the cage, it was shaped like the puzzle but with one missing piece, I slid the piece in and it glowed, the cage opened and the boy was set free. He pulled me into a warm embrace, and then pulled me into a kiss. His lips felt so soft to mine, his hands caressed my body. Jolts of pleasure ran through my spine, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I gaspedas he ran his tongue over mine, I shivered, I wanted him, I needed him, I loved him..._


	9. A shared happiness

D.Y.L: Hi! I'm sry that I made u guys wait soooooooooo long for the update, so I'm just gonna do the disclamor and u can read the chappie.

hear muffled cry

D.Y.L: Wheres Yami? U ask Ummmmm, he's a bit tied up.

Yami: Stop ! Get me off the wall!

D.Y.L: Pretend u didnt hear that, anyways I don't own it! ENJOY!

_Yugi's Pov_

_Oh my, did I just say that?, I love him? Maybe I do, I couldn't think. His hands crept up to the bottom of my shirt, letting his hands roam as they must. His tongue caressing my mouth, making me moan with pleasure. My arms were hung around his neck, feeling his soft gentle skin against mine. Jolts of joy ran through my spine as he laid me down on the floor. My skin tingled as he left a warm trail of sweet kisses from my neck to my arms. I needed air, but his hot tongue kept going deeper and deeper. Soon, he parted from me. I took in breath after breath. His eyes were on me, I could feel it. A sense of darkness and love fell upon me. I looked up and almost melted away, I have never seen another so beautiful, so breathtaking, then for once he spoke..._

" _Thank you little one, you bring me light"he said. His voice was so deep, so... sexy... did I just say that?_

" _Your welcome, m-my name is Yugi, what's yours?" I stuttered, couldn't even look at him properly without blushing._

_He chuckled. " My name is Yami, I am so happy that I am finally free, and I must tell you, our lives are intertwined. May our hearts run free with each other"_

_I couldn't help but smile at that " Yes Yami, but, what will happen after I wake from this dream?"_

"_I will appear before you, Yugi, I will never leave you no matter what."_

_Yami's POV_

_Such a beautiful angel, I already love him so much, oh how I wish I hadn't scared him with my kiss._

" _Yugi, are you scared or disgusted by me? For what I just did to you?"_

_I look of confusion washed over his cute face._

" _Scared? Disgusted? For what?"_

"_... For, the... kiss, I'm sorry Yugi, if I scared you, I promise to never do something like that again with out your permission" I really hoped he wasn't mad, I couldn't afford to have him scared._

_Yugi's Pov_

" _Well, actually Yami, I enjoyed the kiss very much" the next thing I did was totally out of my character. I reached up and pulled him toward me into to another passionate kiss. I could see the surprised look on his face, he looked so cute. This kiss was even more in depth and hot, our tongues battled for victory... he won. Then we parted...._

I opened my eyes, and looked around, I was in my hotel room again, I looked down at the puzzle, every single piece was there, the puzzle was complete. Yami... my cheeks blazed as I thought back to my dream.

" Yugi" I almost jumped, it was Yami, but how was he speaking through my mind?

" Yugi, I forgot to tell you, we can read each others thoughts and talk mentally"

"Oh, ok, where are you?"

"Just close your eyes and call my name, I will appear in front of you"

I heeded his suggestion and when I opened my eyes, he was there. More beautiful than in my dreams.

" Yami..."

" Yes, I am here Yugi, I'll always be with you, no matter what" a warm smile crept on our faces, I got up and flew into his arms and hugged him tight he hugged my back. I felt such a strong attraction toward him, do I love him? Does he love me? Will he ever? A tear fell down my cheek at the thought of not being with him as more than friends...

Yami's POV

I felt a tear run along my arm.

" Yugi? Are you alright? Is anything wrong?" I touched his chin to bring his face up. His cheeks were stained with tears.

" Oh my, why are you crying? Little one" I sat down and pulled him onto my lap and rubbed his back in circular motions trying to calm him. His sobs stopped and he looked up at me. Yes I do love this angel, will he ever be able to love me? Maybe he is scared of me, just didn'twant to tell me My heart wrenched, I should tell him now, when I have the chance.

" Yugi? Can I tell you something?" He nodded his head cutely.

" Yugi, I hope we can still be friends after this, if you don't feel the same way. I just have to tell you that, well.... I... I love you, I love you Yugi. I never thought I could fall for someone so fast. But, I did, and I hope you feel the same way, I really do.

A wave of happiness washed over his face, all his tears seemed to be gone.

" Yami, I love you too, I will always be here for you, I love you so much"

Oh my god, he loves me! I instantly hugged and him and pulled him into a kiss, tears of joy fell down my cheeks. I couldnt believe that an angel would be able to love me...

Third person POV

As the two lovers shared a small part of their love, a pair of azure eyes watched out from the window, eyes filled with sadness, fury and the thirst for revenge...

D.Y.L: Hope you liked! Please review.

Yami: someone! Get me off the wall!

D.Y.L: .... u didnt hear that either, anyways read and review bye!


	10. An evil eye sets upon a love

D.Y.L: wow, so many damn reviews:)

Yami: still tied to wall... for the love of god doesnt anyone want to see me live?

People: ummmm maybe, we don't really... care:)

Yami: Stupid bastards...

D.Y.L: What was that?

Yami: flustered uhh nothing! nothing at all!

D.Y.L: Anyways I wanna thank u all sooooo much for ur reviews, I had a bit of a writers block for a while but hopefully this works out, anyways huggs and kisses to u all with 10 boxes of chocolate, 2 bags of pixie sticks, and plushies of all the yugioh characters:)

Yami:... maybe I should get a mouse to chew this rope thingy...hmmmm

D.Y.L: Yami do the disclamor!

Yami: She doesnt own yugioh

D.Y.L: he means yet!

Yami: sweat drop uhhhh

D.Y.L: anyways enjoy the chappie my beloved reviewers!

_I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT IN THE LAST CHAPPIE I STATED " AS THE TWO LOVERS SHARED A SMALL PART OF THEIR LOVE" WELL HOPEFULLY U GOT THE HINT THAT THEY UMMM KINDA " DID IT" SO UHH JUST INCASE U DIDNT GET THAT :)_

Yugi's POV

I moaned loudly as I reached my climax, my body was tingling all over as it pressed against my lover, Yami, the man of my dreams, literally. I heard Yami groan and at last reaching his peak he slumped over me. I felt his hot breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He pulled out of me and placed me to see him. Our lips instantly met, a soft simple kiss, but behind that simplicity was pure love, lust, and affection.

" Yami, th- that was wonderful." My breath was hot and came out in small bursts.

" Yes it was my love, it was perfect, beautiful, just like you."I blushed at that, he smiled and nuzzled my cheek.

" Yami, d- do you promise to never leave me?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

" Yugi, I love you more than anything in the world, I love every fiber of your being, I will never leave you, because if I did I would be giving up the most beautiful, gentle being I ever saw."

" My god Yami, thank you, thank you so much, I love you with all my heart, I wouldnt be able to go on with out you." He then pulled me closer to him, and kissed my forhead. I was filled with so much love and compassion so much pleasure, so many thoughts, so many good thoughts. I then let sleep take me over.

Third person POV

A pair of azure eyes watched out from a window, they were filled with so much sadness, yet a spark of fire was in his eyes. These were the eyes of Seto Kaiba. He climbed down from the ladder he used to reach the window, his head hung, his trench coat damp from the rain. Seto Kaiba had always had a soft point for the young king of games, or Yugi. Yet, he always pushed away his feelings for he knew it was wrong. He never thought that he would be gay. His thoughts traced back to Tea, the girl was nice and all but he was never attracted to her. But, he went with her anyway to push away his true feelings.

Seto's POV

I have always loved him, always since I first dueled him. But I never let such feelings surface, instead I went with a girl, a girl who truly had feelings for me, but I didn't and just earlier today... I broke her heart.

Flash back:

Tea ran up to Seto and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Yet, something was wrong, he grimaced at it, felt repelled.

Seto's POV

I know what I have to do, I have to stop going with her, I don't like, or love her as more than a friend at all! Here we go

" Uhh, Tea, I have to tell you something" I said with hesitation in my voice, instantly her face was filled with worry.

" What is it? Is something wrong?" She said with sincere concern.

" I c-cant be with y-you anymore, I have to end this now" She looked as if her whole world shattered into pieces.

" What? Wh-why? Why Seto!" Her voice quivered as she said this.

" Because, Tea, I never had true feelings for you, I only went with you so I could mask my own feelings which are for someone else. The truth is, I'm not even attracted to girls, I'm g-gay Tea."

" Seto! Why! Why did you play this game with me! Why? What have I done to you? You, you lying bastard! You are lying! This isn't true!" She screamed with tears falling down her cheeks.

" This is true, I'm sorry Tea, I really am, but I love someone else, not you."My eyes were down cast.

"... Who Seto? Who? WHO, you said you would never leave me! Who! Who do you love?" She yelled. I took her hands in mine.

" Yugi, I love Yugi, with all my heart, please let me go." I then took my hands away and left, leaving her with a broken heart.

End flash back-

As I was walking home from that incident, I saw Yugi running into the terminal, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, my heart wrenched as I saw this, I ran after him but wasn't in the same train car. I followed him here, I wanted to tell him how I felt, but then... he, appeared, I don't know who " he" is but I hate him already, he took my Yugi! My Yugi! He was supposed to be with me! Not him! Tears were threatening to fall, but I never cry.

" I will have Yugi, I will! nothing can stop me, not even... Yami I think his name was, pretty sure that's what Yugi called him. Yami, you will pay for taking my Yugi!


	11. Morning: some happy, some sad, some just...

D.Y.L: OMG I love you all for reviewing! Luv u all. I was reading all the reviews for this fic, and got a bit emotional...:) So, I really want to thank you all. I cant go ALL the way back to chap 1 and start thanking so I'll start from Chapter 9, and I'll thank you all. But thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviewers who reviewed from chap 1-8, I love you all, so as a thank you gift I'll give out a box of chocolate to every reviewer! Anyways here we go with the thank you's! Goin from chap 10-9:

**Reviewers From Chapter 10:**

Shir: lol, your welcome for updating, lol, wow you love the story that much? anyways thank you gives box of chocolate

Hathors- Favorite: lol, wow thank you for lovin the fic lol, thanks for the hug hugs you back :) thanks again gives Box of Chocolate

Puffin: Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully I'll find time to update, thanks again! gives box of Chocolate

Green Phantom Queen: Wow, you think its beautiful? Lol thank you for reviewing and if I have the time I will definitely check out your fic. gives out box of chocolate thanks again!

**Reviews for chapter 9**

Snow Angel: grins back thank you for loving the story, lol, gives box of chocolate thank you!

Wolf and Dragon: Yep, torture is fun! Lol thank you for reviewing gives box of chocolates

dragonshadow595: lol, Yes I will update soon ( hopefully) and thank you for reviewing gives box of chocolates

InsaneYugiohFan: Wow, you really like the fic! Thank you and I will try to update soon gives box of chocolates thanks again!

Shir: looks like someone REALLY likes the YxY couple lol, thank you for reviewing my fic, and hopefully I will update soon enough!and there will be more fluffiness! gives box of chocolates thanks!

Puffin: Thanks for the compliment, and I will continue this fic hopefully sometime soon, anyways gives box of chocolate thanks again!

D.Y.L: Anyone who is not on this thankyou list it was either becuz u didnt review these two chappies and I didnt have time to thank those reviewers or its either becuz if u did review these chappies, u reviewed them after I wrote this, anyways thanks to you all gives out remaining boxes of chocolate :) I am REALLY SORRY IF I DIDNT GET TO THANK YOU! xoxoxoxo

Yami: ... r u done yet?

D.Y.L: yep

Yami: Can we do the chappie now?

D.Y.L:... fine

Yami: she doesnt own yugioh

D.Y.L: sadly

Yami: enjoy the chappie!

Yugi's POV:

I snuggled closer to the warmth next to my body as the suns rays fell upon me. Everything was perfect, I opened my eyes, and untangled myself from the bed sheets. As I walked to the window, I looked out, my breath was caught in my chest, everything was beautiful! The sky was a crystal blue, the sun was shining brilliantly, a few rays touched upon my skin bringing a warm feeling inside me, the trees were tall and grew majestically, and rain from the previous night left small puddles of water everywhere. It felt as if nothing bad had ever happened in my life. As my thoughts trail back to my father, I start to shiver and a dark empty feeling fills in me. My mind keeps replaying the attacks and beatings I endured, this was too much! I slowly slid down with my back towards the wall, and silently cry. I had no home, I have nothing to go back to, the only person I have is... Yami. I turn around and walk back to the bed. My face grew warm as I saw him tangled up in those sheets, hugging a pillow for comfort. He looked so peaceful and content. I smile and climb back into bed, I place a sweet kiss on his cheek as I drift back to sleep.

Seto's POV

I opened my eyes, and found myself asleep next to the hotel Yugi was staying at with... Yami, ugh! The name disgusted me. Having to watch their little love scene disgusted me. I groggily got off the ground, and staggered to a pole, losing my balance I caught the pole before I fell. My eyes couldn't focus, my head ached, and my neck was stiff. I looked down and brushed off the dirt on my trench coat. Suddenly a buzzing caught my attention, oh my! My head! What was the damned sound! It took me a while to figure out it was my cell phone. I then some how calmly answered the damned gadget.

" H-Hello? Mr. Kaiba speaking" I asked with a hoarse voice, and then started coughing. That's when I realized my clothes were damp and stuck to me like glue.

" Seto! Seto! Where are you?" A childish voice asked through the other end of the line, it was Mokuba.

" Don't worry about m-me Mo- cough Mokuba I'm fine, be home later! sneeze" I didn't let him respond and turned off my cell, the stupid thing was getting on my nerves, when they invented these gadgets didn't they think about how annoying they would become? sneeze

Tea's POV

I cant believe that little midget stole the heart of my lover! My Seto! I held the small heart pendant necklace he gave me on valentines day in my hands, I cried ever since he broke up with me. I cant believe Yugi! Why does he love him! Its not fair. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. How could he be so cruel to me? How!

" WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

" WHY?"

" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I yelled to no one in particular. I didn't know who I hated more, Yugi or Seto. I should be more mad at Seto, but Yugi was the reason we broke up, but it isn't his fault that Seto fell in love with him! But then again... it isn't Seto's fault that he fell in love Yugi, but it isn't my fault that I fell in love with Seto... So who's damned fault is it!... It was no one's I knew that, but a burning rage was still alive in my heart, I will get Seto back!... but he said he was gay... no! He's lying! This is just a trick! A test to see how much I love him, no I will not rest until I get him back!

Yami's POV

I opened my eyes to find my sweet little hikari asleep next to me, he was so beautiful everything felt perfect, but when something is going well, there is always something to disturb the balance. I felt a pang of fear of something or someone coming between Yugi and I.. I wrapped my arms tighter around Yugi, hearing a groan, I released him, must have held on too tight.

" Whats wrong Yami?" I heard Yugi say.

" You were awake?" I asked surprised.

" Well, kind of"

"Oh"

" So what's the matter?" He asked with pure concern in his eyes.

" I just fear that someone has set an evil eye on us, in my past lives, when ever something perfect was disturbed chaos was the result. I just fear of losing you."

" Don't worry, Yami, nothing can ever come between us..." I smiled but noticed the empty expression he had on his face.

" Yugi, where is your home?" I saw the tears well up in his eyes.

" I have no home Yami, My mother died, so did my grandfather, I used to live with my abusive father, but he used to beat and rape me. Then I ran away and came here. I have no friends either Yami, I'm just so alone..." the tears fell freely now.

" No Yugi, you can never be alone, as long as I am here, never, we will defeat your father in his wrath, you will have friends, and you will be loved" I said as I kissed his forhead.

" Thank you so much Yami I love you"

" I love you too, and do you know what you need?" I asked with a smirk

" No, what?" He asked with pure innocence. I got up from the bed.

" A nice bath." I said as I carried him in my arms to the bathroom.

" Only if you take one too" He said as he laughed.

" I'll take one with you"I said with a evil grin.

D.Y.L: hehehehehe, maybe the boys'll have a lil fun in the bath in the next chappie, but u'll have ta wait!

Yami: does anyone notice I'm still on the wall?

People: huh? What did u say Yami?

Yami: ... meanies

D.Y.L: If I give u a pic of Yugi will u shutup?

Yami: Oo ooooooooooooo Yugi! drools yes!

D.Y.L: uhh, eww stop drooling on me hands him pic

Yami: eyes glued to pic

D.Y.L: Uhhhh, read and review plz!


	12. bitter sweet

D.Y.L: OMG... I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sry for like not updatingf for like...a year, I had so much to do, ugh ! I hate hihh school! anyways I am SOOOOOO SORRY ! ANYWAYS heres the next chappie :D

Yami: asleep on the wall

D.Y.L: I dont own yugioh

Yami: snore

Yugi's POV

I felt my cheeks burn with delight as Yami brought me up in his strong, warm arms.My mind felt clear, like the summer breeze. I snuggled up to his chest, and lightly closed my eyes.

" I thought you were going to take a bath?" Yami said as he laughed. I opened my violet eyes, and my cheeks flared as I gazed into his ruby orbs. I just smiled, and closed my eyes again. I felt myself moving toward the bathroom as Yami carried me, I felt so peaceful, thoughts of the night before clouded my mind---

" AHHH!" I screamed as I almost fell out of my lover's arms. Yami had poured a mug of water on my face.

"Yami! What was that for?" Yami let go of me and started laughing hysterically, while falling on the floor and clutching his sides in pain.

" You... ha...wouldnt wake up hahahaahahaaaa" His eyes were closed and he was panting for air as he laughed. I looked around, and with a devilish smile poured a huge bucket of water on him. It seemed as though he froze for a second...and then...

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! YUGI! THATS FREAKIN COLD! AHHHHH!" He screamed as he jumped up and down. It was my time to fall on the floor and laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile Seto's POV

Ugh, my back is hurting, I have a leg cramp, my neck feels as though its twisted, and I keep sneeze sneezing. All this for Yugi, that little annoying, short... bastard,...lovable, beautiful, petite,... perfect little angel. I felt my icy blue eyes glaze over, and for the first time in a long time, let the tears flow freely down my red cheeks.

" I love him...I love him so much..." I whispered to myself as silent, flesh burning tears rolled down my fake facade.

" I bet he's happy with that weird look alike he's with that popped out of nowhere" I sniffed as I tried to face reality, but...I couldnt. I let out a strangled cough which burned my chest and throut. I clutched where my broken heart lay in pain and fell to my knees.

Yami's POV

I finally recovered from Yugi's little freezing my freakin ass of cold water trick and was tickling him to death on the bathroom floor.

" AHHHH! Yami! I'm sorry! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHH! AHHH! YAMI!" I felt that I have tortured my little angel long enough and silenced him with a long passionate kiss.

I almost melted as I felt his soft feathery lips against mine, I ran my fingers over his delicate face as he moaned. I lightly licked his lower lip and plunged into the sweet abyss. Our toungs danced a lovely dance and soon we parted.

" Yami...werent we supposed to take a bath?...like 20 minutes ago?" He asked with such an innocent face that caused me to smile and lift him of the tiles of the floor and place him in the tub.

He giggled as I let the water trace down his back, I grabbed a soap covered sponge and started to wash his back, he started to giggle again when I reached his neck...probably a ticklish spot. I lifted the sponge away and left soft, feathery kisses down his neck to his chest. I could feel his breath quicken, and I felt a hand on my back, urging me to go on.

Yugi's POV

It amazed me how incredible Yami could make me feel. I let out a soft gasp as he started to kiss my chest and trace his fingers down my neck. I looked down and saw him smirk as he climbed into the tub himself. I felt as though it was my turn to be the bold one. I reached out and pulled his face to mine and gave him a kiss he would never forget, jolts of electricity went through me as our bodies met. He put his arms around me and brought me closer to him. As we parted, I stared lovingly into his eyes, deep into his soul.

Mokuba's POV

Oh My god, where is he? He said he was ok, but he always says that. I didnt know what to think, I was nervous, yet calm.My mind was blocked, I groaned as I ran my fingers through my long raven hair. Maybe Tea would know, she is his girl friend. I then walked over to the phone, dialed her number and waited anxiously for an answer. It started ringing, it continued, but no answer. Maybe she was asleep, it was really early. I decided that I would go over to her house, it's only 5 blocks away.

Tea's POV

I heard the phone ringing and the caller id showed " Kaiba " My heart had almost jumped into my stomach, but I was not going to give in that easily, if he wanted me back he would come here on his own. The tears never stopped falling, I was soaked in my own sadness, I hadnt slept all night. I felt a twinge in my heart as I heard the door bell ring. I gasped, was it Seto? Did he come back to me? Maybe to apologize, maybe to tell me that this is just a nightmare and would pinch me to wake up... I suddenly found the strength to get off the bed and walk over to the door.

" Oh my.." I whispered to myself as I clasped my hand over knob.

" What if it wasnt Seto?" I said softly, I could feel the tears brimming over again. I then sighed, took a deep breath and with a small bit of hope, opened the door.

" HI!" The voice was a child's it couldnt be of Setos', it was Mokuba. I just stared and didnt say anything.

" Tea? Are you ok?" He said with sincerety and pure concern. A single tear dropped down my eyes to my cheekand found its way over my lips.

" Tea? What happened? Why are you crying? " He obviously didnt know.

" Seto...didnt tell you?" I finally croaked out.

" No...what happened? I tried calling you about 10 minutes ago... Tell me!"

" I'm sorry Mokuba, but please come in first..."

Seto's POV

The pain in my chest grew stronger and stronger as I let out a wail, and collapsed on the cold cement ground.

" I need to get help" I whispered, but I didnt know where I was, or how to get home. Nobody was here to help me. But then, I felt my crushed ego and pride rise up, and I thought to myself, " I dont need help! I never did and I wont need it now" With that, I felt the world around me spin, and darken.

D.Y.L: WEll, I guess thats good for now, and I am so freakin tired cuz its like 2 in the morning :D

Yami: snore

D.Y.L:Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON :D


	13. Laughter and pain

D.Y.L: I'm so sad...:( I only got one review tear o well, serves me well for not updating for like...forever, REVIEW PPL REVIEW!...plz?

Yami:wake up: huh?

D..Y.L: tear anyways enjoy the chappie! I dont own yugioh

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yugi's POV**

The warm rays of the sun cascaded through the windows, and fell apon my body, warming to the touch as I dried myself off with a pearl colored towel. Yami had

already dressed and was sitting on the bed. I took the towel and wrapped it around my waist as I picked up the last bottle of gell I had and let it glide through my unruly hair.

Suddenly I felt as though I was being watched, I started trembling at the thought that my father had come, my head swerved all around and then...my towel had swiftly

been snatched away by none other than, Yami. My heart slowed down and I quickly covered myself.

" Yami! I'm gonna get you!" I screamed as I took off behind him, running and laughing as I tried to get my towel back.

" You'll never catch me!" Yami said with a snicker as he ran in circles. I finally cought up to him and started pulling on his green sweater.

" AHHH!" he screamed as he fell, I fell on him. What an interesting position we were in. I mentally laughed at myself. As I looked into his beautiful eyes, I saw something

wrong behind all the laughter and love. Almost a dark, and evil undertone. I hit myself mentally with a hammer and yelled at myself for thinking such thoughts. He tried to kiss

me, but I quickly pulled away with a smirk.

" Maybe later, lets go out, I need some fresh air from being cooped up with you all night" I said as I laughed

" You surely werent complaining last night, being so cooped up with me" He said with a wink. I felt the blood rush up to me cheeks as I rummaged through my drawer for

something to wear.

**Mokuba's POV**

I had no idea what was going on, Tea and Seto were fine a few days ago, I mean just last week he took her on his yacht for a romantic dinner! What was going on! Where

was he? What happened to him? and why is Tea crying? Soon, almost maybe too soon my questions were answered.

" Mokuba, I... I really dont know what to say, I ...I " She whispered as she snatched a tissue and wiped away the tears.

" What happened Tea? You can tell me, why are you crying?"

" Moku..." She said, it was a little nick name she had for me. I didnt really like it, but this wasnt the right moment to protest.

" Moku...Seto...he..he broke up with me..." I almost choked, what? Seto? he broke up with her?

" Are you serious? When? and...why?" I choked out, Seto had always looked so happy in my opinion with her.

" Yesterday, after school. And well, he said that he didnt love me anymore. He said that he never did!" The last part came out stronger than the others. I looked into her

eyes and saw more anger than hurt.

" He...loves someone else? Who Tea? Who?" She first took a seat on her couch, and heaved a sigh.

Then, she whispered out the few words that I thought I would never hear...

" Moku, your brother's gay... he loves...Yugi"

**Yugi's POV**

I had finnally decided on wearing a blue sweater, with some jeans with a really...really, REALLY big white coat that Yami said I looked cute in. I looked into the mirror and

felt like a cow. Yami had decided on a green sweater, with some leather pants and a brown jacket.

" Yami, you are gonna freeze with such a small jacket and leather pants!"

" Yugi, I am the King! The pharoah! A little cool air cant freeze me!"

I laughed at his stupidly funny ego " Alright, but I warned you" He just pouted and walked over to the door. I followed him, and we took the elevator. Yami was so amazed

by how a big box could move on its own.

" Yami! Stop pressing all the buttons! Press the one the has a "L""

" Hehehehehehehe" He obviously was very busy. We had gotten on at the 4th floor, tried to get to the lobby, but ended up going to every floor BUT the lobby.

" Yami, nevermind, lets take the stairs"

" Fine.." he said with a pout. It amazed me how interesting and funny Yami could be as well as serious and seductive.

**Yami's POV**

Wow, back in egypt we didnt have any weird boxes with little round things that Yugi called buttons that could take you to places. I said with a grin. I looked down at my

little angel. He surely did look like an angel today, with that giant over sized white coat, and those cute lavender eyes. I hadnt noticed that we were at the front door already

, as Yugi opened the door, I almost fainted from the coldness.

" Hell! Yugi! Its freaking cold!" I said as I rubbed my arms to keep warm.

" Oh really? I didnt know the Pharoah could get cold" Yugi said with a laugh.

I was about to get really defensive but I noticed how pink my angel's cheeks had gtten from the cold. He was laughing and playing with some of the blooming flowers. He

picked one up that was green and blue and gave it to me. I couldnt resist anymore, I pulled my unsuspecting hikari to me and softly brushed my lips against his soft petals.

He leaned in for more, but I quickly pulled away.

" Maybe later, I need a nice walk after being so cooped up with you all night" I said as he laughed.

**Yugi's POV**

I started walking down the sidewalk and reminised at how my life had changed in a mere 24 hours. I quickly reached up to Yami's hand and intertwined my warm fingers

with his shivering ones. I smiled as I took a turn but then...I saw a figure lieing on the ground at a distance. I peered, and squinted to see better, as I came closer.

Step..after step.

My smile quickly faded. It was Seto Kaiba!

" Yami! look! Over there!"

" Where? My love?"

" Up ahead, the person on the ground! I think... I think I know him!"

" Oh my god! He looks drenched, we had better help him. Who is he?"

" Kaiba...Seto Kaiba" I hadnt known Seto very well at all. All I knew about him was that he was rich, and that he was going out with Tea. I ran as fast as I could to his

helpless figure. Yami was right behind me. As I reached him, I kneeled down and was taken aback by how diffferent he looked. Usually he's always so polished, but

now...now his face was pale, his eyes were closed to hide his azure eyes, his coat was drenched and bits of dirt grabbed on to his skin and pants.

" Yugi...is he alive?" Yami asked while kneeling beside me. I took his now fragile, yet heavy wrist and felt for a pulse.

" Yes...Yes he is very much alive, I think he might have just passed out." I looked around me for help but noone was out so early in the morning, what caught my surprise

was that he was right under my room's window.

" Come on! Wake up!" Yami said as he started pushing Seto. I started to do as well. No response. I then traced my fingers along his face, rubbing away the dirt.

" Please Seto, wake up" I whispered so softly. Then, my heart jumped as his eyes started to open. I peered into his face, once again his icy blue eyes appeared, just as

fierce, but calmer, almost as if he felt defeated by something. I lost my breath as he spoke.

" Yugi..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Y.L :Well, I hope you enjoyed! and plzzz review :D

Yami:fell asleep: again

D.Y.L: BYE!


	14. Awakening

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**D.Y.L: HI! and thank you guys so much for all the reviews :D anyways, as expected, here is the new chapter. Also, Yami was gettin a lil boring...sooooo I sent him up for adoption...:D any fan gurl out there will be able to take him lol. I'll see who I can get next time... YOU PICK! the choices are ( drum roll)**

**- Seto Kaiba**

**- Joey Wheeler**

**- Ryou**

**- Bakura**

**- Yugi**

**Anyways so when you review ... also include your choice in " CO HOST" :D anyways ENJOY!... AND SADLY I DONT OWN YUGIOH :(**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi's POV

My breath was cought in my throat as he opened his azure eyes, and whispered my name. What had happened to him? and why was he on the ground?

"Kaiba...Kaiba can you hear me?" I dared not call him by his first name, for he only let Mokuba and Tea call him that.

" Kaiba?" I asked a bit more urgently as I pushed away the brown, damp hair covering his face.

"Yu...Yugi? is...is that ( cough) you?" He said in a whisper, he sounded as though he had a terrible cough. Must have gotten a cold from being so wet.

" Yes Kaiba, its me, Yugi...from school. Are you hurt?" I felt stupid asking that question when I could clearly see that he wasnt alright, yet still felt that need to ask. I

looked to my right at Yami's face, his eyes were covered by his golden bangs, he seemed to be in a sullen state.

" Nnn...no, I'm fine" I heard Kaiba say, right before he passed out again.

Mokuba's POV

"WHAT! He's gay? he loves Yugi? But thats impossible! He hardly ever notices Yugi in school! Tea...I dont understand." I couldnt beelive what I had just heard come out

of her mouth.

" Moku, there isnt much to understand...he was probablly just...hiding his feelings for Yugi by ignoring him and--" She grew silent.

" And what?" She breathed in a deep sigh.

" And by going out and pretending to love me..."

" I... I am very sorry for you Tea, I dont know what else to say..." She stayed quiet for a long time, but then... surprised me with her next comment.

" I dont beleive him" She said with more energy in her voice.

" I dont beleive him at all"

" But...He has to be telling the truth. I know my big bro, and he would never say something like that if he didnt mean it."

" Tea... do you have any idea where Seto might be?" I asked.

" I dont know, I DONT know, I DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" She screamed as she burst into a fit of tears and scaring me half to death.

" Tea, its okay, there will be other guys out there for you." I tried to console her, but she was having a trantum.

" NO! MOKUBA! I DONT** CARE **ABOUT THE OTHER GUYS IN THE WORLD! OKAY? I DONT!... I only care about Seto, but he left me..." I stayed quiet for a long time,

and then had an idea.

" Tea, do you want someone to talk to? Do you need help now, because I know plenty of places where you can go to for guidance at this time."

" You...you think I'M crazy?"

" No of course not, I just think that maybe-"

" YOU DO THINK I'M CRAZY!"

"No I -"

" Yes...Yes...I KNOW YOU DO!" She was really scaring me now, for she had gotten up from the couch and was only about 3 inches away from my face. I quickly

moved away, and scurried to the door.

" I'm really sorry to have bothered you Tea, but I have to find my brother." Without waiting for a responce, I left, closing the door, I could still hear her wailing.

"Oh Tea...I am so sorry."

Yugi's POV

" Yami! Yami Come on snap out of it!" He seemed to be in a daze, staring at Seto's figure lying on the ground.

" Huh? OH Sorry Yugi..."

" Come on! We need to get him inside to our room, he looks very sick. Come on help me carry him there."

" Ok Yugi, but, how would we get him past the security guards?"

" The security guards at this hotel sleep all the time, and I dont think they will even care."

" Okay if you say so..." With that, we both lifted Seto up in our arms, and started walking back to the hotel entrance.

Yami's POV

As I helped carry Yugi's friend back to our room, I felt strange. I felt something revengeful in his eyes when he opened them for a split second. I looked down at his face and

indeed, he did look sick. As we walked through the hotel entrance, I did not see any of the guards, and let out a sigh of releif. I let my eyes fall on Yugi, and my heart

welled up...what if this friend of Yugi's came between us? I would never let that happen, never!

" Here we are" I heard Yugi say as we approached our room door, after we got in. I held...Kaiba... I think that was his name, in my arms as Yugi hurridly brought some

blankets and layed them on the bed next to ours.

I felt a rustle in my arms, and looked down to meet the icy cool eyes of Kaiba's. He just seemed to stare, and I felt something in my heart.

"Alright Yami! You can lay him down now." I managed to tear my eyes away and place him on the bed. He had a bewildered look on his face.

" Kaiba?" Yugi said, " Are you alright?"

" How...how did I...-"

"Yugi and I found you laying outside and thought it best to bring you in " I said as i almost chuckled at his confusion rising even more.

" Kaiba...this is Yami. Yami, this is Kaiba."

" Hello" I said as my crimson orbs bore into his cerulean eyes, trying to find truth.

" Yugi... .I...( cough)"

" Oh my god Kaiba, you really should take those clothes off, I'll see if I can lend you anything. You will get even sicker if you keep them on."

" OH, why would you care ( sneeze)" He said as he through me a nasty look

" Kaiba, if I didnt care, Yami and I woudnt have brought you up" That surely shut him up, Yugi then turned and went into his drawers for something Kaiba could wear.

" Let me get you a towel." I said as I walked to the bathroom, and picked up an unused white towel and through it at him.

" Thanks" He muttered as he started drying his hair and took off his trench coat.

----------------------------------------------------

**D.Y.L" Well, thats all for now, I knoe its kinda short, but I am relle tired anyways rememeber to please, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. and in ur review include who you want to be the co host. the choices are**

**- Seto Kaiba**

**- Joey Wheeler**

**- Ryou**

**- Bakura**

**- Yugi**

**ANYWAYS, BYE BYE!**


End file.
